


Watermelon Sugar

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: I heard about this song and immediately thought, I need to write some Ellick smut… so here you go.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Watermelon Sugar

It was supposed to be an innocent trip to the beach. Jack rented a ten-bedroom beach house for friends and family for a week and invited everyone to come and go as they please. All were welcome to enjoy some rest and relaxation.

Gibbs let everyone off early on Friday to beat the bridge traffic. Nick and Ellie caught a ride with Kasie and her girlfriend. They picked up Nick first, who climbed into the back seat of their Subaru Outback, in a black tank top and khaki shorts, after throwing a large gym bag into the back. They picked up Ellie next. Nick couldn’t help but notice how adorable Ellie was in some very short jean shorts and a pink tank top, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She threw her backpack, gym bag and beach bag into the back before hopping in the back seat next to Nick. The amount of skin Ellie was showing when she sat down next to him, was a little too distracting for Nick, so after they all exchanged pleasantries, he put on his headphones and soon feel asleep. Ellie watched Nick relaxing next to her, his toned, bare arms and muscular legs made her squirm in her seat. She followed suit, put on her headphones and decided to take a nap.

Three hours later, they pulled up to a gorgeous house on the beach. There was pizza and beer in the kitchen when they arrived, so they grabbed some and wandered around exploring the huge house, saying their hellos to everyone before picking out their bedrooms and unpacking their things. Some people headed down to the beach to watch the sunset, Ellie decided to relax on a lounge chair on one of the decks connected to the house. Nick found her laying there watching the sunset and the sight took his breath away.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she said as he approached, not taking her eyes off the sky.

Not diverting his eyes from her, “Yes, yes it is.”

She turned to see him staring at her which made Ellie blush, tucking some hair behind her ear, she turned back toward the sky. They sipped on their beers and exchanged small talk until it got dark. Some people gathered around the firepit to roast marshmallows and eat smores, so Nick and Ellie decided to join in. Full of beer and junk food, they eventually stumbled to their bedrooms for the night.

The next morning, Nick was up early and went for a run on the beach. As he was finishing up, he saw Ellie sitting in the sand drinking her coffee.

“You’re up early,” Nick said.

“I just rolled out of bed to see the sunrise, I’m impressed, you’ve already finished a workout,” Ellie commented, trying not to stare too long at his shirtless sweaty body.

_How is she so beautiful even first thing in the morning?_

Nick offered Ellie his hand to help her get up off the sand. A tingle shot up both their arms, their hands warm from the sun. Ellie stood up far too close to Nick’s hot body, so she quickly released his hand before walking back up to the house together.

It was hot already, today was certainly a beach day. People throughout the house were getting dressed in their swimsuits, lathering on the sunscreen and packing for the beach.

Up in his bedroom, Nick was trying to calm his nerves as he slipped on a pair of red swim trunks and reapplied some sunscreen. He peeked out his bedroom window at the bikini clad ladies walking down to the beach and then it hit him, _oh no, what if Ellie is in a bikini?_ Just the thought made his dick twitch in his trunks. _Deep breaths, maybe she’ll be covered up, not that I really want her too._

Up in her bedroom, Ellie sprayed on lots of sunscreen and then tied on a white string bikini. She may have picked it out specifically to catch Nick’s eye. There had been lots of shameless flirting between the two of them lately, but still he refused to make a move. She walked down the stairs wearing just the white string bikini top and some cutoff jean shorts. Carrying a beach bag, she searched the room for Nick. Kasie, Gibbs, Jack, Tim, Delilah and the kids were all wandering around the kitchen eating breakfast and getting ready to head down to the beach.

Ellie spotted Nick leaning against the kitchen counter, still shirtless, but now wearing red trucks. He noticed a pair of long legs slowly descending the staircase, then some short jean shorts, then more skin, a bellybutton on a taut stomach, then a white bikini top. _Oh god, if that is Ellie_ … And it was. Her smiling face met his, mouth wide open, so he raised a large strawberry up to his mouth, trying to act casual. Their eyes met as he bit into the strawberry, then slowing licking his lips, never breaking eye contact.

_Holy shit._

_Holy shit._

**Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'**

**And it sounds just like a song**

**I want more berries and that summer feelin'**

**It's so wonderful and warm**

Ellie took a deep breath and strolled over to Nick, reaching past him, her arm brushing against his, to also grab a strawberry, taking a bite and letting the juice drip slightly down her chin. He reached up to wipe the juice from her chin then licking it off his finger, “Now you don’t wanna get strawberry juice on that white bikini, do you?” Nick’s breath hit her cheek, sending a chill down her spine. Ellie’s scent invaded Nick’s space, she smelled like sunscreen and strawberries.

_God, if no one else was in this house right now, I’d like to push her up against this counter right now._

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**I don't know if I could ever go without**

**I'm just thinking out loud**

**I don't know if I could ever go without**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar**

Once down on the beach, Nick went for a swim, while Ellie took a long walk down the beach. She lost track of where the house was on her way back, until Nick emerged out of the water to her left, splashing her with the cold water. Ellie, now just in her bikini, with her blonde hair up in a messy bun. The cold water hit her, and it felt great. Nick couldn’t help but notice her nipples harden behind the white fabric.

“Coming in for a swim?” Nick asked.

“Um, no thanks.”

“Oh come on. I’ll protect you from any sharks.”

“Nope.”

“Well I asked nicely, so now I’m just going to throw you in.”

She froze and crossed her arms, staring at him, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Nick began slowing walking towards her. His trunks hanging low on his hips, clinging to all the right places. Ellie was in awe, her eyes exploring his exquisite body.

Ellie started backing away from him. “Nick… don’t…” and he took a few large steps and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. “Nicholas Torres, you better put me down right now!”

Nick ran out into the water as far as he could before throwing her in.

When she surfaced, Nick wasn’t prepared for seeing Ellie’s wet body in that white bikini. Too distracted to defend himself, Ellie lunged at him, kicking the back of his legs and knocking him back into the water.

The current pushed them out a little farther while they were playing around in the water and Ellie ended up too deep to stand. A wave hit her, she began choking on the water and struggling to stay afloat, so Nick reached out to wrap his arm around her body, pulling her over to him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his body. After catching her breath and getting the salt water out of her eyes, she realized just how incredibly close their bodies were entangled in the water.

“I hate you,” she laughed. Even as Nick ever so slowly walked towards the beach, Ellie didn’t let go. Nick didn’t want her to.

**Strawberries on a summer evenin'**

**Baby, you're the end of June**

**I want your belly and that summer feelin'**

**Getting washed away in you**

**Breathe me in, breathe me out**

**I don't know if I could ever go without**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

They didn’t say anything to each other. One of Nick’s hands were on her ass and the other on her bare thigh, while she was positioned on his right hip. Ellie eventually released her grip on Nick once the water was shallow enough that someone would notice her clinging to him. Nick made sure Ellie didn’t slide down his body because it would be hard to not notice how his body was reacting to her.

“I’ll be up in a few minutes,” Nick said, watching Ellie walk away from him, her bikini bottoms riding up her ass and she didn’t make any attempt to adjust them. _She’s gonna be the death of me_. Nick dove back into the water to cool off before getting out.

Normally Ellie would never feel confident enough to walk around in public in a white string bikini, but she was loving the way Nick looked at her. She rolled out a blanket and decided to lay out in the sun for a bit. Nick finally walked back up the beach to the area where everyone was gathered. There were a few umbrellas set up and a few people laying in the sun, the kids were playing in the sand.

_She’s doing this on purpose now isn’t she?_ Ellie was laid out on her back, face up, he imagined for a second crawling on top of her, untying that bikini… Nick initially was going to roll out another blanket and lay down next to Ellie, but a hard on would be too difficult to hide, so instead a few people wanted to go play volleyball, so he joined them. Ellie rolled over onto her stomach to watch him.

_His body is mesmerizing._ She watched as his muscles moved throughout his body as he jumped around in the sand. She watched the beads of sweat dripping down his six pack abs down to his happy trail. She bit her lip as she was getting herself worked up. She put her head down on the blanket and tried to relax.

After a while, Ellie wandered back up to the house for some food. As if perfect timing, they finished playing volleyball, so Nick followed far behind Ellie, back up to the house. Nick found Ellie standing in the kitchen, checking her phone, eating a slice of watermelon. Ellie looked up when she heard the sliding door close. Nick’s eyes met hers again, but this time there was a hunger in them, she was his prey. She leaned back slightly against the kitchen counter, placing her phone down and slurping up the watermelon, not breaking eye contact. Wordlessly, he walked over to stand directly in front of her. Heat radiated off both their bodies, both from the sun and pure desire. Her hair was down now, wavy and somewhat damn still from their romp in the water.

He leaned forward, nearly an inch from her lips, “You are driving me fucking crazy,” he said, eyes on her lips. She was watching Nick lick his lips, Ellie set the watermelon down onto the counter, juice still dripping down her hands. “What are you gonna do about—” She couldn’t even finish her question before his lips were on hers, his body flush against her body. His hands grasped her hips as her palms landed on his chest, still covered in watermelon juice, but they could care less. Nick’s thumbs rubbing circles just above the top of Ellie’s bikini bottoms. Ellie’s hands slowly traveled up Nick’s muscular chest and around to the back of his neck, deepening their kiss.

**I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'**

**And it sounds just like a song**

**I want your belly and that summer feelin'**

**I don't know if I could ever go without**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar (sugar) high**

**Watermelon sugar high (sugar)**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar high**

Nick reached around to grab Ellie by the ass and pick her up, like the way he had held her in the water. She wrapped her legs around his body again, pressing her chest against his. He stumbled back and down the hall to the nearest bathroom, closing the door, pinning Ellie up against it and locking the door. Nick could feel her harden nipples against his chest and her fingers combing through his hair. He moved over to set her down onto the counter between the double sinks. Her lips were so soft and so sweet, he could kiss her forever. He reached behind her to untie her bikini top and throw it onto the floor. His lips traveled down to her neck, then to her perfect tits. She leaned back slightly to allow him to devour her chest. Alternating between using his hands and this mouth, he left no inch of her chest untouched.

Ellie hopped off the counter to shimmy out of her bikini bottoms, standing before him completely naked. Reaching down towards Nick’s trunks, he grabbed her hands and placed them back onto the counter. His large hands running along her sides, to her hips and down to her thighs as he lowered to kneel in front of her.

“Nick you don’t have to--”

“Shhhh,” Nick purred against her thigh. Lifting her left leg and placing it onto his shoulder, Nick began slowly kissing up Ellie’s inner thigh.

“Oh god Nick,” Ellie’s head fell back as she gripped the edge of the counter for support. She surely thought she’d pass out from the feel of Nick’s mouth between her legs.

The scruff on Nick’s face tickled her thigh as his mouth got closer and closer to her center. His tongue made its way across her wetness, tasting the sweetness. He glided two fingers into her as his tongue circled her clit.

**I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it**

**Watermelon sugar high**

**Watermelon sugar**

“Yes, yes… Nick…” Ellie whimpered, her right hand moving down to the back of his head, encouraging his movements. Her breath quickened as Nick sped up his fingers, moving in and out of her throbbing pussy. When he began sucking on her clit, it was her undoing. She grabbed the nearest hand towel and stuffed it into her mouth to stifle her moans.

Nick stood up and took the towel out of Ellie’s mouth and used it to wipe his own before leaning forward and kissing the sweat now appearing on her neck. He let her reach down this time and slide his trunks off. Her hand stroking his hard cock, Nick’s hands found her hips again and turned her to face the large bathroom mirror that covered the wall above the sink.

Ellie leaned onto the counter and spread her legs, staring into Nick’s eyes in the mirror as he held her hip with one hand and guided his dick with his other. Slowly pushing into Ellie’s wet pussy, his head fell back as Ellie watched in the mirror. Both hands now gripping her hips, Nick thrusted into Ellie ever so slowly. Ellie stood up slightly, resting her palms on the cool countertop, she pushed back towards him, asking for more. Nick picked up the pace, watching Ellie’s tits bounce in the mirror with every thrust into her.

“God Ellie, you feel amazing.” Nick felt his body losing control, so he reached around to find Ellie’s clit again, slowly rubbing it with two fingers. Their moans were quiet so all they heard were their bodies slapping against each other. Ellie felt her orgasm building and grabbed the towel again to place in her mouth just before she screamed into it when she came again. Feeling her tighten around him, Nick soon spilled into her, leaning forward and biting her shoulder to silence his own cries.

Nick pulled out of her and she turned around to face him, worried he’d run, worried he’d regret this. With his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her towards him to kiss her deeply again. She could taste herself on his lips along with the watermelon, she closed her eyes, never wanting this feeling to end. He paused the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

“You are incredible Ellie,” Nick sighed, “we better get back down to the beach before people come looking for us.”

Ellie just smiled at Nick as he pulled his trucks back on and left Ellie there to clean up and get dressed. Ellie looked in the mirror at her flush face and plump breasts. Tying her bikini back on, she noticed the bite mark on her shoulder and smiled. She brushed her hair to the side to cover up the mark.

Back down on the beach, Nick was sitting on a blanket next to Ellie’s when she approached. She was glowing from the suntan and her two orgasms. She didn’t even notice until Jack said, “Honey, you got some pink juice on your bikini.” Nick choked on the water he was drinking, and Ellie gave him a dirty look.

“Whoops, must have been from the watermelon I was eating.” When Nick had her pinned against the bathroom door, chest to chest, the juice must have rubbed off his chest and onto her bikini. Ellie blushed just thinking back to their romp in the bathroom.

“It was just too juicy and delicious, huh?” Nick asked and winked at her.

“Irresistible.”


End file.
